The continuous use of chemical pesticides on plants, bushes and trees and especially those producing crops, has created an imbalance of the microbial eco-system in the soil under them. This results in the need for larger quantities of the chemical pesticides to maintain the same level of crop production, as well as an increased need for fertilizers.
One method used to try to overcome this problem is to use organic fertilizers, such as activated sludge, municipal compost, animal manures such as cow manure, and the like that provide beneficial microbes to improve crop productivity. However, a major drawback of many if not all of these organic fertilizers is the presence in them of toxic chemicals and/or toxic metals, that then accumulate in the soil.